Devil's Revenge
by mycrimsonhazel
Summary: Based on Looking Away Challenge by EmInArEvOl... Not actually taking the challenge. A little crossingover with Es21. No YAOI. Fem!Ryo/Hiruma.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story is based on **Looking** **Away** **Challenge** by EmInArEvOl  
But I'm not actually taking the challenge as this is not an AtoRyo fics.  
I make a little twist and instead it's become an xover of PoT and Es21  
And it's not a Yaoi fics

This first chapter actually is a collaboration of other author's first chapter. I just make a twist here and there.

Well then, happy reading

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT and Es21

**The Devil's Revenge**

**by: mycrimsonhazel  
**unbetaed

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Betrayal**

The cheering from the crowd resonated in his head as he was tossed in the air by his team mates – no -_his friends, his second family. _They smiled happily up at him and he, Echizen Ryoma, felt like he was floating on a cloud. These people had supported him; treated him like he was one of their own. Gave him a chance to be happy; to love playing tennis again. He felt like he was going to burst from the inside out with happiness. He couldn't help it, couldn't hold it in any longer.

He laughed. "Yatta!"

Ryoma couldn't stop smiling happily as he zipped up his bag. After all their effort these past few months, they finally got to make their dream of winning the National Tournament came true.

"Echizen," Ryoma looked up just to see Oishi smiling at him. He knew Oishi had dreamed of winning the National for three years, so he must be extremely happy just like Ryoma. "Why don't you go home and rest? That nasty fall you had and the resulting amnesia might have had an effect on you. We'll just postpone the celebration party a few days after you'd rested. Like maybe 3 days or so in Kawamura Shushi?" The others turned their heads to look at their vice captain agreeing with him.

"Yeah, you should rest Echizen. You don't look too good actually...", said Momo.

"Well, just go home and rest... I'll text you later about the time of the celebration.", said Oishi with a smile.

"Okay then, I'll go first... Bye senpai-tachi...", after they said their goodbye, Ryoma walked out of the stadium.

* * *

Soon as he was out of their sight, he smiled again. Man, he really smile a lot today. Ryoma pulled out his cell phone and call the number in his number one speed-dial. It took two second for the person in the other line to pick up.

"What is it fucking princess?", said the person.

"Ah Youichi, where are you?", Ryoma was so sure that the person in the other line could sense her wide smile eventhough he couldn't see it.

"In a good mood, are we?", said Youichi with a chuckle. "I'm in the parking lot near the west gate. Don't take too long fucking princess."

"Kay kay... got it.", said Ryoma and then he hung up the phone.

Yes, Echizen Ryoma, the Prince of Tennis was actually a she. Ryoma had kept this a secret ever since she entered her tournament back when she's still in America. She intended to tell her senpai about her secret later at the celebration.

Ryoma continued to smile as she imagined how her senpai might look like when they hear her confession. Just then did she realized that she had lost her cap. _Shit! Must have fallen when they lift me up_, she thought. That cap was something really precious to her so she decided to go back and retrieve her cap.

She was almost there when she heard her name was mentioned and slowed down, her smile was replaced by a little frown. She didn't like the cold tone she heard. She walked a little more so that she could see and hear them clearly.

"... little brat. He's really annoying, using our moves and all.", said Oishi.

"It's really hard for me you know, pretending to be his best friend and arguing with my real best friend. Ne, Kaoru?", Momo groaned and put his arm arround the said person shoulder.

Ryoma could feel her head started spinning. She must have heard it wrong. There's no way her bestest friend in Seigaku would ever said something like that.

"Saa... Now we can get rid of him, right?", said Fuji opening her blue eyes and smile his sadistic smile.

"Echizen did a great job in bringing us to the Nationals. After this, we'll kick him off our team.", said Tezuka

"It's 60% better if we do it after the celebration, 34% before the celebration, 15.5% in the celebration, and 0.5% when we graduate.", said Inui.

"Aa... We'll be doing it sometime after the celebration. We can just tell him to get a higher aim like Grand Slams or something.", said Tezuka.

"I feel bad for him. But he's just too arrogant. He suddenly show up and took away everything from us.", said Oishi.

"Wait... wait... aren't you guys being too harsh?", said Eiji seriously. "What had Ochibi done to you?"

"I think so too... He hasn't done something bad, did he?", said Taka who stood beside Eiji.

"Geh... that brat just show up out of nowhere and beat everyone up.", said Momo.

"Fsssshh... He stole our moves", said Kaidoh.

"He took everything we've finally achieved after so many struggling", said Fuji.

"But still...", Eiji tried to argue.

"You two do understand, don't you? We have no room for Echizen after this.", said Tezuka.

"Hai", the two softly said, Eiji hung his head low while Taka looked away from everyone.

Ryoma felt her heart had just shattered into pieces. How could they? After all this time. After Ryoma finally opened her heart for them. Now, she felt like a real fool. What was in her mind when she called these jerks her friends. Ryoma braced herself as she took a step forward.

"Ara... if you want to use me, you should do better than that, _senpai_.", she sneered at the word.

"Echizen!"

"You... how long...?"

Ryoma smirked at them, even if she felt like her last barrier could collapsed anytime soon. She took a few more step closer to her so-called senpai. "Well, long enough to hear everything, actually."

"But really, if you were going to use me, you could do a better job. Like keeping it quiet and let me win the National for the next several years. Or aimed higher than just the National." She scanned the area and spotted her precious cap. She reached down to take it and dusted it from the dirt.

"Actually, I don't really care about title anymore, but don't you want to get the Junior Grand Slam title or something like that? Wasn't that your dream, Tezuka? As you can see, I have many connections in the tennis circuits.", said Ryoma as she put her cap back to her head. She started to walk away a little but then she turned arround again.

"Ah, and you're not the only one with secret. Good thing I haven't told you anything. Mada mada dane, _senpai-tachi._", she smirked and then walked away.

* * *

Ryoma ran towards the west gate. She could feel her tears threatening to fall. But Ryoma refused to cry. _They're not worth your tears, Ryoma_, she kept telling herself. She continued to run until he collided into someone.

The both of them were sent tumbling to the ground, groaning from the pain when they landed on their butt.

"Sorry, are you okay?", asked the other person. Ryoma looked up a little to see Yukimura beautiful face. She imidiately looked away from him.

"Ara, Ryoma-kun, are you going home too?", he asked her. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed the tears threatening to fall from Ryoma's eyes. "Are you okay, Ryoma-kun? Did you get hurt?"

Ryoma who didn't want to answer Yukimura's question only grab her tennis bag and began running again. Yukimura who was shocked from Ryoma's reaction only stand there for a moment before started to walk to the dirrection Ryoma just went off.

Yukimura looked arround searching for Ryoma. Just when he spotted her, he heard someone talking to her.

"Took you long enough, fucking princess. Did you get lost?", said someone with a hint of mockery in his voice. There stood a boy arround his age, he has spiky blond hair and was leaning against a red sport car. Ryoma looked at him with mixed emotion before finally tackled him and caused the both of the stumbled.

From his position Yukimura could see Ryoma was burrying her face into the stranger chest. He swear he saw Ryoma's crying. The cockiest and most arrogant brat that was even brattier than Akaya, the one who had defeated him was crying. What kind of demonic person could make Echizen Ryoma cry? Then again, who was the stranger who was holding Ryoma? Why did he call Ryoma, princess? _Well, maybe it's because that boy's feminine feature,_ Yukimura thought. Look like Ryoma was in the right hand already, that boy must be his friend or relative that Ryoma could cry like that in front of them. Yukimura made a note in his head to ask Seigaku later. And with that thought, he left the scene.

* * *

**So, how is it? Tell me what you think :D**

**REVIEW and make me happy**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter... :D

Warning: Hiruma's major OOCness

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT and Es21

**The Devil's Revenge**

**by: mycrimsonhazel  
**unbetaed

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Her Feeling**

Right in front of her now was none other than Hiruma Youichi, her childhood friend and boyfriend. Upon seeing Hiruma's face, Ryoma can't hold her feelings anymore. She tackled Hiruma and hug him tightly. Hiruma stumbled a bit but he managed to steadied them both.

"What the hell princess! Have you lost your mind alrea...", Hiruma couldn't finish his sentence when he felt Ryoma tremble in his arm. She hug him tighter and he felt a little wetness in his front shirt. Ryoma was crying! If Hiruma was shocked by the state Ryoma's in, he didn't show it. Instead, he hug her back.

"Oi oi... what the fuck is wrong with you?", he asked her, but Ryoma just keep burying her face further into Hiruma's chest, her body shaking uncontrolably. This only made Hiruma worried even more. This surely wasn't tears of joy. What the fuck happened to Ryoma right after she won the competition?

"Hey, Ryo... Tell me what's wrong...", he said softly while rubbing Ryoma's back in a soothing manner. Ryoma started mumbling something into Hiruma's chest.

"Th..they... used... me... don't... need... kick... me... out... the team...", she said incoherently. Hiruma's ears perked up at her words, realization hit him, his teeth gritted in anger. How dare they do that to his princess. He hold Ryoma closer to him if that's even possible. Ryoma keep on crying her heart out.

"They...said...now that... they had achieved... the National... they dont need me... anymore", she said between her hiccups.

"Ssshhh... it's okay Ryo... you have me, you don't need them...", Hiruma kept on saying comforting words on her ears. He could feel his shirt getting wetter and wetter but he knew Ryoma needed this. Needed to let out her stress. Needed to know that someone is there for her. Needed Hiruma to hold her.

"I hate them... I don't wanna be here anymore...", she said gripping Hiruma's shirt tightly. By this time, Hiruma realized that they're still in a public area.

"Okay... but for now we need to go home first...", Hiruma said patting Ryoma's head. But Ryoma still didn't want to let go of Hiruma.

"Ryo... as much as I like it when you're clinging into me... we need to take you home first now...", Hiruma said again trying to get Ryoma off him. But Ryoma was too stubborn to let him go, she even hug him tighter now.

"Geez... I have no other choice then...", Hiruma then pick his phone with one hand and dial a certain number.

"Hey fucking old man... pick me up at tennis court now!", he commanded and cut the connection immidiately.

"Your mouth is as foul as ever.", Ryoma who had calmed down abit commented, still burying her face in Hiruma's chest. Hiruma, however, just smirked at the comment. If Ryoma started to make a bratty comment again thats mean she's okay.

"Shut the fuck up, fucking princess!", Hiruma said while running his right hand through Ryoma's silky emerald hair. And Ryoma did shut up. The feeling oh Hiruma's hand at her hair was really soothing to her. She relaxed into Hiruma's touch and close her eyes eventually.

* * *

Takekura Gen or widely known as Musashi had gotten used to Hiruma's attitude since a long time ago. So, when Hiruma called him just a while ago, he immidiately come to the designated place. What the hell could Hiruma be doing in this kind of place anyway.

What he saw next was really got him dumbstruck. Hiruma sat under a tree with a someone in his arm. Musashi can't tell wether its a girl or a boy though. This kid had a slender built and short emerald hair. Hiruma had one arm arround the kid and his other hand was playing with his phone. When he felt someone was looking at him, he looked up to see Musashi looking at him.

"About time you got here, fucking old man.", Hiruma said smirking. He shut his phone and put it in his pocket. He then got up carefully lifting the kid and carried the kid bridal style. Musashi could see the kid hands gripped Hiruma's shirt tightly.

"Didn't you bring a car yourself? Who's that anyway?", asked Musashi.

"Yeah, I did. And this kid... she's just a bratty princess who has passed a fucking doomed day.", Hiruma answered. Musashi smiled slightly when he saw a fond expression in his friend's face when he was looking at the said princess.

"Why did you call me, then?", asked Musashi.

"You see... the princess wont let go of me. How could I drive in this situation!", answered Hiruma motioning to the sleeping figure in his arm.

"Aa...", Musashi nodded in acknowledgement. They walked to Hiruma's car in silent. Musashi got onto the driver seat while Hiruma on the passenger seat beside Musashi with a sleeping Ryoma in his lap. Then Musashi started the engine and drove to Ryoma's home.

* * *

"Do you want me to wait for you?", Musashi asked Hiruma when he got off in front of Ryoma's house.

"No. This will take a while. Just go homa already, fucking old man.", said Hiruma grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay then... Just take your car back at my house.", said Musashi before he drove away.

Hiruma carried Ryoma to the front door and ring the bell. Not too long after that, Rinko came out.

"Ara, Youichi-kun... long time no see... what happened to Ryoma?", asked Rinko while giving a way for Hiruma to come in.

"Something really bad had just happened to her today...", he said while carrying Ryoma to her room with Rinko trailing behind him.

"What do you mean by something bad?", Rinko got really worried over her daughter now. If Youichi said it's bad, it might be something really really bad. Nanjiroh who was reading his perverted magazine in the living room hear this and came along trailing behind his wife.

"Her senpai in the tennis club betrayed her, they kicked her out of the team after they won the National.", Hiruma said placing Ryoma in her bed.

"What? How dare they!", Nanjiroh was fuming. Rinko tried to calm him down even though she herself was really angry with Seigaku's Regular.

Meanwhile, Hiruma got a problem putting Ryoma in her bed. She still didn't want to let go of Hiruma. Finally, Hiruma decided to wake her up.

"Ryo... Ryo... we are home... open your eyes please...", he said softly patting Ryoma's cheeks. Not too long Ryoma opened her eyes. She blinked a bit adjusting the sudden light. The first thing she saw is her boyfriend's smiling face.

"Ryoma! Are you okay?", Nanjiroh and Rinko were rushing to her side. Hiruma stepped aside so they got enough room. Upon seeing her parents concerned face, the horrible memories came rushing to her brain again and in a second Ryoma burst into tears again. Her mother hug her tightly and her father was patting her head.

"Mom, I hate them... I want to leave Seigaku...", she wailed in her mother arms. Rinko and Nanjiroh look at Ryoma's state in concern. How could that Seigaku jerks do this to their only daugther.

"Do you want to go to America?", asked Hiruma. The trio look at him with questioning eyes. Hiruma just shruged.

"Well, we both have a lot of family there, right?", said Hiruma.

"Ryoma?", Rinko asked Ryoma reluctantly. Ryoma nodded.

"I wanna go, mom.", said Ryoma with pleading eyes. Rinko look at Nanjiroh who only sighed.

"Are you sure you wanna go?", asked Nanjiroh. Ryoma nodded again.

"Okay then...", said Nanjiroh. Rinko just nodded in agreement.

"I wanna go tonight...", said Ryoma wiping her tear stained cheeks. Her parents look at her with a shocked face. How would they prepare everything just in a few hours.

"Don't worry... I've prepared everything.", said Hiruma waving his cell phone.

"A private jet at ten. Just start packing.", said Hiruma. Upon hearing this Ryoma smiled widely at Hiruma and once again she tackled him.

"I love you, Youichi!", she said wrapping her arms arround Hiruma's neck and kissed both his cheeks. Hiruma smiled a little bit at Ryoma childish antics and wraped his own arms arround Ryoma's petite body. Ryoma's parents just smiled at their behaviour.

And so, that night Ryoma Echizen left Japan for America.

* * *

**So, how was that?**  
**Is it good enough? Tell me what you think... :D**

**REVIEW and make me happy**


End file.
